Repercussions
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: "Don't ever get involved with a Malfoy." They both know that it's wrong, that it shouldn't happen- so why do they have these feelings anyway? It was never supposed to be them. Ginny/Draco


**Repercussions**

_Ginny/Draco_

The first time she sees him, she's far too young to realise who he is, all she knows is that he's bullying _Harry_ _(who, at the time, she thinks is hers_) and, well, she can't have that.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" is what comes out of her mouth. Gasping, she realises that it's the first time she's spoken in front of Harry. How does this _boy_ get this reaction out of her? She doesn't even _know_ him.

On the inside, Draco Malfoy feels shock at this little _Weasley_ girl. She's got spunk, that's for sure. But seriously, he'd had no idea that there was a Weasley girl- or that she was a bit pretty. He just scowls at her. "Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!"

Is it wrong that his insides squirm as he says that?

She just turns the typical Weasley red, and he's reminded again that she's _just like her brothers._ She has to be.

….

Ginny Weasley discovers over time that she always falls in love with the wrong boys. She always falls in love with those who don't love her back.

It's one night in her fourth year, when she's sitting in the corridors, head in her hands, that she sees him again. She's trying to think about Harry, to clear her head. But of course, he has to come and ruin that _(just like he ruins everything else_).

"Lumos!" He calls, causing a burst of light to come from his wand. He lowers the wand onto her. In the usual self-centered way of his, he drawls, "Oh look, _wonderful _red hair, too many freckles- must be Weaslette, then."

"Oh look," She mimics, crossing her arms and refusing to back down. "Terrible pointy face, big head- must be Ferret."

"So original," He hisses, frowning at her. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing sitting in the corridor like a proper _fool_?"

"I could ask you the same thing," She glares at him.

"I'm a prefect, Weasley," He announces with an air of superiority, as if it should be obvious. "It's my job to patrol the corridors. Now are you going to go back to your dormitory or do I need to take some points from Gryffindor?"

Scowling, she pushes herself to her feet. "But Malfoy, I'm _scared_."

"I don't care, Weasley," He points his wand toward the dorm area. "Back to your dorm, blood traitor."

She points her wand back at him in a threatening matter. "Have you ever heard of my Bat Bogey hexes? They're quite famous."

"I don't know," He sneers, moving a little bit closer. "Have I?"

"You should have," She informs him, swishing her red hair. "I've hexed quite a few of your classmates."

_I'm not usually this mean_, she thought on the inside, confused. It's only him that ever brings out the more fiery side of her, and she wonders why.

He laughs once again. "Have you? I think I've heard a few complaints about your hexes, then."

"Of course you have," she says smugly, ecstatic to think that she's distracted him from the matter at hand. "I see I've successfully distracted you." Her hand immediately claps over her mouth at her stupidity.

Raising his platinum blonde eyebrow, he says, "Get up off the ground _now_, Weaslette. I know you're a common blood traitor but no need to act like one."

"As I know you're a stuck up prat," Ginny hisses back, but she leaps up off the floor anyway, keeping some of her dignity. "See you later, Malfoy. I'm sure you'll be on the receiving end of one of my hexes one day."

"Good riddance, Weaslette," He calls behind him, though he doesn't really mean it. He's surprised and confused- why does he think the Weasley girl makes good company, especially to fight with?

_She's one of the only ones who's not in love with, scared of, or totally hating me_, Draco realises as he watches her go. _She's just sort of indifferent. And she's not the fragile type either that I hate. She seems strong_.

Trying to get Ginny Weasley out of his head, he starts to walk back down the corridor, trying to pretend as if it never happened.

….

Time passes fast, as it always does, jam packed with wars and death. It's not exactly either of their favourite things. One day in his sixth year, he's outside, flying, practising for one of their Quidditch matches when she comes out there, looking angrier than ever.

"Oi, Malfoy!" She yells into the sky. "I booked the Quidditch pitch for today."

He swoops down, hovering just above the ground and staring at her with his characteristic smirk on his face. "You and your army of Gryffindors, then?"

"No," She crosses her arms. "I've just moved positions to Chaser and I need the extra practise. Now if you could do me a favour and move your large Slytherin bum off of the field…"

Draco laughs tauntingly. "How are you going to get me off, Weasley? Can't we just share? I mean, isn't that what that big family of yours is all about? _Sharing_?"

"Not with annoying gits like you," Ginny shoots back, crossing her arms.

"I'm not going to beg from a Weaslette, if that's what you expect," Draco replies, doing the same.

"No," She says. Scowling at him, she holds up her broom. "All right, it's obvious you're not going to leave. So I'm going to be the bigger person here and allow you to stay."

"Thank you, Weaslette," He says, grinning.

"But…" She trails off, knowing she has to say something. "Only if you call me Ginny."

"All right," Draco agrees, looking quite a bit disgusted. "All right, _Ginny_."

Hopping on to her broom, she grins cheekily. "Thank you, Malfoy."

"Hey!" He protests. "You have to call me Draco, then."

"No, I only said you have to call me Ginny, I'm the one who reserved the field," She laughs, glad that she's picked up a few tricks from Fred and George. Then, she kicks off, leaving the earth far behind her.

"Heard you're dating Dean Thomas," He says, catching up with her in no time. "How much did you have to pay him?"

Turning around just a little bit, she tells him, "I didn't pay him anything, thank you very much. He asked me out and I agreed. Is that so bad? Better him than _Pansy Parkinson_."

"There's nothing wrong with Pansy!" He argues. "She's just a little bit clingy, thank you very much, Weasle… _Ginny_."

She cocks an eyebrow. "Right, and my brother Ron's not thicker than a board."

Crossing his arms, he nods at her. "Well, that's true, obviously. But you should have been a Slytherin, really, you know."

"I don't _want_ to be a Slytherin, Malfoy," She says, gritting her teeth. "Slytherins are inherently evil. Just look at yourself, for instance."

"Is that meant to be an insult?" Draco asks, staring at her, amused at this _Weasley_ that's decided to come and insult him. "Well, I bet you can't even catch me in a race." He tears off, not even bothering to give her the typical 'woman's head start'.

Frowning, she screams, "UNFAIR, MALFOY!" But she follows him anyway, going as fast as she can on her broom, trying to catch up with him. When finally she does, she's laughing, and he's surprised to find he is too.

_What is this_? He thinks, scowling_. Am I having fun with a Weasley? Is that humanly possible?_

But then, he realises with a start how close she is, and his male hormones kick in. Of course, he's still _Draco Malfoy_ and she's still _Ginny Weasley_, so he still 'hates her', but he can't help it anymore. He leans in, closing the space between them.

Almost immediately, her eyes widen and she pushes him back, nearly knocking him off of his broom. "NO, MALFOY! WE CAN'T DO THIS! I'M A WEASLEY AND MERLIN, YOU'RE A _MALFOY_ AND I HATE YOU! WE CAN'T DO THIS! I AM DATING DEAN AND YOU, WHO KNOWS WHO YOU'RE DATING AT THE MOMENT, MAYBE PANSY. THIS ISN'T WHAT WE DO. OUR FAMILIES…"

Shaking her head still as if to clear it, she zooms away on her broom, jumping off at the bottom of the pitch and running inside, leaving him to wonder what in the name of Merlin is going on here.

….

The next year, Dumbledore's dead and he, along with a select number of students, comes back to Hogwarts for his final year. He sees her on the train coming there, and he's not sure what he feels. She's not sure, either.

But he has too much on his mind to worry about her at the moment, and she has a lot of stuff on her mind too, like worries about her friends and ex-boyfriend.

On the train, he confronts her. "Weasley. Where's that thick headed brother of yours and his silly little friends?"

Shoving her way past him, she hisses, "None of your business, Malfoy."

"I see you haven't changed a bit," He calls behind her, crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

She turns back, staring at him with her unfathomably deep brown eyes. "I see you haven't either."

Watching her, he feels some sort of lump in his throat, something like regret. But he ignores it, because as everyone knows, Malfoys don't really have feelings. Especially any sort of feelings other than hatred towards a _Weasley_.

He just turns and goes back to his group of Slytherin friends, because that's where he _belongs_.

…..

They're sort of like that Muggle poem, Ginny muses absently as she returns to her compartment. She's been _trying_ not to think about Draco, but that's proven impossible. It's true that she hates him- she _has _to.

But she can't help thinking that they're like _fire_ and _ice_, Draco and Ginny. The ice cold Slytherin, and her, the one who's always been called _fiery_ from anyone she comes into contact with.

It's not like she cares, though, Ginny reminds herself. She's got Harry, and he's better than a thousand Dracos. Even if he is off getting himself killed.

Shaking her head of any thoughts that say that she has feelings for Draco, she keeps walking, not thinking about him at all. It just doesn't work that way. She can't go _snog_ a Death Eater while her boyfriend is out there fighting them off.

Sighing, she pushes open the compartment door of the compartment where she sits with Neville and Luna. Smiling, they immediately make space for her, and ask her what's wrong. She just shakes her head. No way is she telling them about these weird feelings that she's having.

She can't even admit them to herself.

…..

The teachers at the school begin on their torture with no delay. It's obvious that they're Death Eaters, now that Voldemort's gone, they don't even bother to hide it anymore.

One day at the beginning of the year, they give Ginny a particularly powerful Crucio, after she stands up when he calls her family _weak_. Even after the class, her body still sears with pain, so she curls up in a ball in the hallway, not wishing to see _anyone_. But of course, Draco Malfoy never abides by her rules.

"You all right, Weasley?" He asks, seeming a little softer than usual.

"Why do you care?" Ginny sneers, trying to cover up the pain. "You're on their side. You're helping the _Death Eaters_. You want me dead."

"First, I'm not on anyone's side," Draco says smugly, smirking. "Draco Malfoy's good enough to be on everyone's side, in case you couldn't tell. Second, I don't want you dead. And third… I don't know why I care."

"That's relieving, Malfoy," Ginny hisses, looking everywhere but directly at him. "You don't know why you care. Anyway, one of your wonderful playmates _Crucio_-ed me. Is that what you wanted to hear? Well, is it?"

He just stares at her, shaking his head. "They're not my playmates, Weasley."

"You're just like them, aren't you, _Ferret-face_?" She hisses, her face turning bright red in anger. "You're the reason that Harry's out there, risking his _life_."

"Oh, yes," Draco groans. "I forgot about your _little_ obsession with Harry Potter."

"Little _obsession_?" Her temper keeps rising. "I am not obsessed with Harry Potter. We went out for a while, we broke up. That's how the story goes. Why does it matter to you, anyway? And anyway, you didn't answer my question. Are you just like those Death Eaters that are out there killing people?"

"Want honesty, do you, Weasel?" He inquires, glaring at her. "I'm too _chicken_ to be a Death Eater. Is that what you want to hear? I'm too scared to kill someone."

Her mouth drops open at this display of weakness, so untypical of a Malfoy. "Oh. Sorry. I suppose. I mean, I'm sure that I could never kill someone… but still, Malfoy, is that really you? You don't sound like yourself."

"You think I don't have any weaknesses?" Draco spits. He stands up, as if he's going to go away, but then he pauses, staring at her. "I'll ask the teachers to go easy on you, Weasel."

"I don't need your help, Malfoy," She says, glaring at him. "I'm _strong enough_."

"This isn't about how strong you are," He hisses. "I know that you're strong, Weasley, but…"

"But what?" She asks, standing up quickly as if she's trying to get away as fast as possible. "But what?" Brushing herself off, she turns and flees down the hallway. He thinks he hears Loony Lovegood asking what's wrong, and he thinks he hears her say, "Nothing, just that stupid git Malfoy again."

He tries to pretend that he doesn't care.

…

That year, during the month of December, it snows, a big white blanket of snow on the ground. Usually, this would have been a happy time at Hogwarts, but at this time, everyone's still so worried that no one enjoys it. Well, that is, except for Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, who are trying to _forget_ (if just for a day) and have some fun.

Except for Ginny Weasley, who still can't get Draco Malfoy out of her head.

"I have to go… relieve myself," She says in a funny tone. "I'll be right back."

She runs inside, trying to clear her brain of all thoughts of him. But there he sits, looking actually… upset. Cautiously, she makes her way over to him. "Draco? Are you… I didn't think I'd ever be asking you this, but are you okay?"

"Why do you want to know, Weasel?" He growls, glaring at her. "I'm fine, okay?"

"I'm just concerned, for once," She says. "And I'm kind of sorry about what I said to you before… I mean, you were only trying to help, I suppose."

"Doesn't matter, anyway," He stares at the ground. "But I'm tired of being judged, anyway, and being told what I'm supposed to be. Oh, Draco, you're a Malfoy, you have to be a Slytherin. You have to be _rude_. You have to be a Death Eater, for Merlin's sake."

She just stares at him. "I know what you mean. I'm always judged for my last name. Ginny _Weasley_- poor, redheaded, just another Weasley. It's like they judge me before they even know that."

"I did that, Weaselette," He says. "And of course, you did the same to me. How are we supposed to be _different?_ And by the way, you're not the same as your brothers- you're a girl, and a bit more tolerable."

"Obviously," She says, but she laughs anyway. "Is this really me? Sitting here, having a normal conversation with Draco Malfoy?"

"See, _Ginny_, it's not so bad to speak my name," He replies, smirking once again. "And it doesn't seem real, I swear it. I suppose we're getting more mature."

"I suppose we are," Ginny answers reluctantly, shrugging. "But is that such a good thing? Our lives are nearing the end, we're getting old…."

He just rolls his eyes. "Everyone's going to die sometime, Weas- _Ginny_. And yes, our lives are nearly over-"

He's cut off by Luna Lovegood, who peers around the corner. "Ginny? What are you doing?"

"Got to go," Ginny mouths before standing up and jerking her wand out. "Just about to curse Malfoy, he's annoying me to death. Come on, Luna, let's get out of here."

She shoots him an apologetic look before disappearing around the corner with Luna, and he sighs because he realises it will never work out.

….

The final battle is over. He keeps repeating it inside of his head, but he doesn't realise still that it's all over. Carnage is strewn like confetti around him, and he can't feel happy, even now that he's safe.

Sighing, he starts to wander around, trying not to look at all the dead bodies, when he bumps into someone.

"Draco," Ginny breathes, just staring at him. "It's over. It's all over."

"Weasley," He replies, emotion swimming in his eyes. "You're… you're _alive."_

"Am I?" She replies. Sarcasm leaks through her voice. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," He says quickly. "And I've discovered that your brother and his friend _Potter_ aren't so bad- they sort of saved my life, and I sort of saved theirs. But they're still annoying gits."

"Did you?" She answers, amused. There's some sort of twinkle in her eye, and _Merlin_, she's never looked more beautiful than she does right now.

He tries to resist, really, he does. But then he grabs her and pulls her to him, planting his lips on hers, and it's totally unplanned and unexpected.

She jerks away, her eyes filling with tears. "You're still a Death Eater of sorts, Draco, and I don't know what this _feeling_ is. I don't love you. I can't. It's not right. I'm.. I'm sorry."

He just scowls. "All right. Doesn't matter to me, anyway. Apparently, people can't change in your fantasy universe, _Weasley_."

And he leaves her behind, looking as if she's going to cry on the ground, pretending that he doesn't feel anything but _lust_ for her.

_(It doesn't work, does it?)_

But he's determined to forget her, and he finds a way to do that in the way of her worst enemy, Astoria Greengrass.

….

He manages to avoid her _(and her him)_ for the most part for eleven years. But then they meet again at Platform 9 and ¾, each of them toting their own little children, their own versions of themselves.

Leaning down to her daughter Lily's ear, she says, "Don't ever get involved with a Malfoy. It has bad repercussions and will only lead to heartbreak."

"What are repercussions, Mommy?" Lily repeats, looking utterly confused.

"Bad things, Lily, very bad things," Ginny says. "Like leftover feelings."

And then her eyes meet his and she keeps on pretending that nothing ever happened between them.

_(Because, really, nothing ever did… at least, in her version of the memory)_

**A/N: Finito, yo.**

**Yes, I ship DracoGinny. /collective gasp**

**I wrote this for my NextGen Fanatics Friends, who can't understand why I ship DracoGinny. Hope this gave you some insight.**

**And this is for my awesome D/G buddy, Rose/Nina, because she is the only other D/G shipper!**

**Sorry that it was a bit OOC in the end, but I can see Draco doing this, because we all know that Harry's a bit biased in his Point of View, and really, Draco has a soft side somewhere. Sorry for the depressing ending too!**

**Read and review, yeah?**


End file.
